onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 752
Chapter 752 is titled "Palm". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 2: "The Lost Sea Kitten". Short Summary Doflamingo's ambush for Luffy and Law is cut short when he is skewered by Abdullah and Jeet only to be exposed as another string clone. The two captains then learn how Kelly Funk betrayed them only to be betrayed by Doflamingo in return. Luffy then decides to make his own shortcut by punching a hole in the roof and carrying Law while leaving Ucy with the two bounty hunters. At the plateau, Bartolomeo, Robin and Rebecca are taking an unorthodox method of traveling to the palace hills flower field by "jumping" through the use of the beetles provided by Leo. At the SMILE Factory, the dwarves can help Franky in opening the doors but first he has to deal with Senor Pink. Zoro is still fighting Pica and Sabo is locked in a struggle with Issho. Luffy catches up with Cavendish who wants to share a plan with Luffy. Doflamingo, still at the top of the palace, talks with his top officers reminiscing when they first met Law when he was a child, a child who wanted to join his crew to destroy everything in sight because he has no reason to live. Long Summary Donquixote Doflamingo confronts Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law, and The Fighting Bull, as they have fallen into a slanted well on the first level of the royal plateau. Angered by his presence, Luffy immediately attempts to punch Doflamingo but he blocks it effortlessly. After mocking them for getting caught into the trap, Doflamingo fires a string shot at the bull that incapacitates him and also knocks Luffy into the water. He mocks them further about how easily they were defeated, but in spite of this he commends Luffy for his ability to gather allies, especially under these circumstances. He wonders why Law would choose Luffy, and chides Law for being a coward. This upsets Law, who shouts that he will never be like Doflamingo, after having been "saved". As Doflamingo prepares to fire another bullet string, he is slashed and pierced from behind by Abdullah and Jeet. This Doflamingo turns out to be a clone as well, but Abdullah and Jeet instead get Luffy, Law, and the Bull out of the water. After saving them, Jeet reveals that Kelly Funk betrayed them; however the clone Doflamingo showed up and slashed him down. Abdullah updates Law and Luffy that the Colosseum army has reached the 2nd level, meanwhile Kyros makes it to the first level. The Donquixote executives notice that none of the Colosseum Army has been halted by the Marines, and brace themselves for battle. Luffy punches through the ceiling of the well, creating his own passageway to the second level right in front of the Colosseum army. As Gladius berates the Donquixote subordinates for getting distracted, Chinjao takes advantage of the chaos in wake of Luffy's actions and presses toward the third level. Back at the former royal plateau, Bartolomeo, Nico Robin, and Rebecca are confused by the Tontatta's suggestion to take stag beetles to the Flower Field on the 4th level. Leo explains that the beetles provide "jumping service" instead, since humans are too big to fly. They jump off the cliff, and notice that the beetles fly in a circle amonst each other to not fly them, but keep them afloat in the air. Leo further explains that if they land on a roof, they can then jump to receive more altitude and continue to float. They head to the Flower Fields, with Leo warning them to be wary of attacks from below. At the SMILE Factory location, Inhel and the other Tontatta have arrived. They announce to Franky that they have a plan for getting in, but require him to deal with Senor Pink first. He agrees to do so, while being slammed by Pink from behind. On top of Pica's large stone body, Roronoa Zoro is enjoying his clash with Pica's real form. On the ground level, Sabo is still clashing intensely with Admiral Fujitora. Back on the second level of the Royal Palace, Cavendish tells Luffy to listen to a plan that he has. In the royal palace, Doflamingo comments that his clone was not able to accomplish its objective. He asks Diamante and Trebol if they remember the day they met Law. Diamante reflects on how crazy he was, while Doflamingo laments that he must kill him, as he remembers how Law used to resemble him. He recollects his first memory of a young Law: a young child has infiltrated his palace, with his entire body covered in explosives. He asks Doflamingo to let him join his crew, as he wants to destroy everything that he sees. He goes on to say that he was raised in the white city, and doesn't have much time to live. Quick References Chapter Notes *Doflamingo knocks out Ucy. *Abdullah and Jeet rescue Luffy and Law from Doflamingo, which turns out to be another string clone. *Kelly Funk tricked Luffy in the previous chapter, and Doflamingo struck down Kelly in return. *Kyros arrives at the first level of the new King's Plateau. *Luffy, Law, and the allied colosseum fighters (except Abdullah and Jeet) have reached the second level. *The Chinjao Family has seemingly slipped by the chaos and is en route to the third level. *Robin, Rebecca, Bartolomeo, and Leo travel to the new King's Plateau with the assistance of beetles. *Inhel's group has arrived at Franky's location. *A quick flashback of when Law first met with the Donquixote Pirates is shown. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 752 fr:Chapitre 752